


Tinsel isn't Trash

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: 707 decided to get into the Christmas spirit by decorating his apartment, much to Vanderwood's annoyance.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Vanderwood
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tinsel isn't Trash

Trash covered the floor, enough that Vanderwood had trouble crossing the room without stepping on anything. “Oi, Seven. What is all this?”

“Hmm?” Seven turned around to look at him. “Christmas decorations, obviously!”

“Christmas decorations…?” Vanderwood bent down to pick up a small piece of trash. Hm. Seemed like it was tinsel—pretty banged up, though. Bent from lying around on the floor and having someone walk all over it. Not to mention that most of the “decorations” were hidden under potato chip wrappers. “Don’t you usually put those things on a tree…?”

“Well, of course, but I don’t have one!” Seven shrugged cheerfully. “And I didn’t feel like leaving just to get one. So I just put the tinsel without the tree!”

For a moment, Vanderwood just stared at him, trying to figure out if Seven was pulling his leg. “At least you didn’t decide to put up some ornaments, too…”

“Well, having them splinter would be rather dangerous, wouldn’t it?” Seven appeared completely oblivious to Vanderwood’s annoyance. Or, far more likely, he just didn’t care. “But this way, I can still get into the Christmas spirit! Don’t you think so, too, Miss Vanderwood?”

“Tsk.” Vanderwood shook his head. “I don’t. All you’ve done is create a mess. And I guess you expect me to clean up again?”

“Well, that depends on your definition of that word~” Seven grinned. “I wouldn’t _ask_ you to do it, but you do usually clean up, no? So I’d _expect_ that you’ll want to do it again now.”

“…”

Maybe Vanderwood should just leave. Let Seven tidy up on his own for once, or live with the mess. But leaving would mean going against his orders… And if he had to be in here, the apartment might as well be tidy. Sometimes, Vanderwood wondered how Seven could stand to live in a place this messy. Or how someone with such a bright mind could be… like that.

After a few more seconds of hesitation, Vanderwood grabbed a trash bag and went to work. At least Seven was typing—Hopefully he was actually working on a mission rather than playing around.

“Oh, don’t take the tinsel! That’s not trash, after all.”

Instead of wondering how he could’ve noticed, Vanderwood just glanced upwards to find a camera. So that was how. “If you have any specifics, do it yourself.”

Seven swiveled around on his chair. “But how am I supposed to do any work if the house doesn’t look like Christmas? I’d have to re-decorate!”

“Tsk. Do I need to taze you to make you work?” Although he sighed, Vanderwood did, in fact, not throw the tinsel inside the trash bag; instead, he tossed it on the couch to get it out of the way.

“Hey. Vanderwood.”

“Hm?” He looked up from his work—well, what his work had become. Seven sounded more serious than he usually did, but Vanderwood was still wary.

Seven hadn’t shifted his focus away from the screen. “When I’m done with this job, how about we have a little Christmas party?”

“Huh? Are you going to finish in time for that?”

Seven just shrugged. “Who knows. Probably not, or I could go to the RFA’s. So?”

Was this the lead up to a prank? But Seven did sound like he meant it, so Vanderwood nodded. “Sure, whatever. Just finish your work first.”

“All right!” The sincerity was gone from Seven’s voice, he was completely back to his bouncy self. “Well, then I better get to work!”

Vanderwood shook his head, though he did catch himself smiling. Maybe he should get a little plastic tree to give the party the right atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I started for the Advent Calendar, one of the last I finished xD  
> It's been a while since I played MM... Someday I'll go back to get the DLC stuff and a l l the endings... ~~And I'm still hoping for a Vanderwood Route~~


End file.
